All Because Of The Woods Of The Dead
by Ayame Albarn
Summary: When a legendary demon container is taken from her cave out and of the woods she lives in AND unsealed danger attacks from every side. Can she keep her demons a secret or will she be forced to show her demons to save herself? Rated T might change to M
1. Prolouge

_hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Prolouge**

_They say if you walk for three days and three nights deep into the woods of the dead._

_That you would come across a cave._

_And in that cave you would find a girl with two demons inside sealed in side of her._

_One demon created all the tailed beast but it had a chakra supply of a unbeatable ninja._

_And the other helped give power to the demon when it ran out because of its unlimited supply of chakra ._

_The demon first had 45 tails but it created nine tailed beast._

_It had to give one tail to the one tail, two tails to the two tails and so on._

_Thus leaving it with ten tails._

_How they were sealed inside her the world may never know._

_When the girl broke one of its bones it won't be there long enough for it to feel pain._

_And if it broke more than one bone it would take 20 second to heal._

_They say if you kill the girl all of its powers will be given to you._

_Many have tried but they all have failed._

_And only one has come close._

_He turned her to stone at the cost of his life._

_Now she stands there waiting for some idiot to come and unseal her._

_The truth is the girl just want's to be alone._

_And it was all the woods of the dead fault that she can't be._

* * *

_Hope you enjoy review you don't have to if you don't want to but it would be nice Bye!_

_~Ayame .A_


	2. The Demon

_thank you for the reviews! hope you enjoy!_

_**"Ayame" (When inside mind)**_

**"Marcy" (When inside mind)**

**_'Shuhaku'_**

_'thinking'_

"talking"

* * *

_"An eye for an eye, in this case both of them yours"_

**Chapter 1:**

**The demon**

* * *

As Kabuto entered the cave he began to look for what Orochimaru had told him to get: A life size stone that looked like a 12 year old girl. He wore a long black cloak with the hood over his head its shadow hiding his face from view and a cloth mask for extra protection. He had silver hair and black eyes with round glasses. After two hours he finally found what he was looking for he ran off into the trees not stopping for three days and three nights.

* * *

When Kabuto placed the stone down and build a small fire a kunai hit his arm and out jumped out ANBU of Konoha. Under the mask of the ANBU is dark silver hair and a cloth mask hiding his nose and mouth and going into his shirt, with his Leaf village head band covering his left eye showing his black eye his name is Kakashi. "We know your from sound so hand over whatever you came all the way into our borders for" said Kakashi "I'm afraid I can't do that" Kabuto replied his voice was muffled as he pulled out a kunai from his cloak "Then we'll take it by force then" he said as he drew his katana and four more ANBU stepped out from behind him. Kabuto was the first to make a move throwing kunai at them and the battle begun.

Each person had their fair share of cuts three ANBU were dead, Kabuto had a broken arm, dislocated shoulder, and was limping, Kakashi had a larger gash on his arm with blood running down his arm dripping onto the ground, and the other ANBU was trying to stay awake. They were both tired but refused to give up. Kabuto made a move towards the stone but was stopped by a kunai stabbing him in his forearm making him scream in agony. "You win this round" Kabuto hissed and made a hand seal and vanished. Kakashi walked over to the stone "Because of you I lost three teammates" he said as he picked up the stone and his teammate that was half awake and walked over the fire that had long been put out in the battle and walked to Konoha. Kakashi could have sworn he heard giggling but he was to tired to look for the person it came from.

**Inside the stone**

"Sakura-chan, do you have any three's?" asked a 15 year old with green eyes and white hair that ended at her shins tied in a messy high pony tail with her sorter hair framing her face, she was wearing a fish net shirt that ended at her wrist with a black t-shirt over it that ended two inches above her belly button and black baggy pants that ended above her ankles and no shoes, her name is Ayame she was a loud person and brash and acted like a five year old but had the mouth of a 20 year old. "Go fish" replied a 12 year old girl with green eyes and knee long pink hair tied with a white cloth into a low pony tail (Like Kikyo from Inuyasha) with the shorter strands letting it frame her face. She wore the same thing as Ayame only her shirt covered all of her gut, her name is Sakura she is calm when she wanted to be and the devils demons when she wanted to. "Damn it" Ayame hissed as she went for another card in the pile. "Marcy-chan, do you have any two's?" asked Sakura. Marcy simply pointed to the stack of cards. Marcy had light brown eyes and green hair the ended at mid thigh tied in a messy bun she had the same thing as the other two only her shirt ended at herthights, she was calm and quiet and usually points to what she means and is the she-devil when you annoy her way pass the line she has saved for Ayame and has the mouth that would make any man cry and run for their mother some people you would think she was a mute when they first see her. Marcy pointed to Ayame and held up three fingers and Ayame handed over her three's

They were in a black room with nothing but a stack of Go fish, and poker cards for entertainment, in front of them was a low round table and they sat on pillows as chairs."Hey, is that a white light?" asked Ayame then her eyes widen "OH MY GOD! WE'RE GONNA DIE! MARCY-CHAN, SAKURA-CHAN! DON'T GO INTO THE LIG-!" but she was cut off by a smack to the head from Marcy "Thank you" Sakura said and got a nod in return she turned to Ayame "Were in my mind I can hear you just fine. Shut The Fuck Up". As Ayame yelled at Marcy and not getting any response only made her anger grow 'What the hell is going on out there' Sakura thought as she glared at the light, something was going to happen. Then they started giggling for no reason at all.

**Out of the stone**

"Are you sure about this Kakashi?" asked Sarutobi the Hokage of the Leaf village. "I'm positive, the sound nin traveled all the way into our borders to get the stone so it must be important" said Kakashi, Sarutobi thought for awhile before he gave his answer "Fine, get Yoshio to unseal the stone. And bring all the sensei's of genin teams that are entering in the chunin" he said. Kakashi was curious but didn't ask him anything . "Hai, Hokage-sama" Kakashi said with a bow and left the room to gather the teams.

**Sometime later**

"Gai can't come, he and his team are on a mission" reported Kakashi the Hokage noddeed his head "Very well then" he said and dismissed Kakashi

All of the sensei's from every team was there. "You all are probably wondering what you are doing here" the Hokage said and every one in the room nodded. "You all are about to see what your students may be up against in the exams" said the Hokage said "Then what the hell does a rock have to do with this?" asked someone from the crowd "You'll see soon enough" he said as he motioned Yoshio to start. Yoshio was a 20 year old man with brown spiky hair and baby blue eyes (You don't need to know what he is wearing because he wont be in the story for long). He placed his hand on the back of the statue (In other words he put his hand on Sakura's stone back) and let his chakra flow through the stone.

**Inside the stone**

"Sakura-chan, do you feel that?" it was hardly a whisper but both Ayame and Sakura heard it, it came from Marcy. Ayame's face looked like she had just one round of go fish and half of Marcy's dinner. "You mean some retarded person is unsealing us?" Ayame asked with a hopeful look in her eyes. Marcy nodded and Ayame squealed in happiness and giggled like a fan girl only...it wasn't for a boy "Remember you have to get a drop of blood from the person that brought you back" said Marcy in her low voice "I know, I know" replied Sakura "Good" said Ayame. "Well lets finish this game of Go Fish before they get me out" Sakura said as she sat back down "Ayame, four's?" "Go fish" and the game continued.

**Outside of the stone**

Yoshio was running out of chakra and fast, its like it was drinking his chakra like a dog lapping up water (That sounds dirty XD). Then the rocks shell was slowly falling off and the figure started to move.

Nobody moved, the figure was gray, not a single speck of color seen on her, the power coming off of her was suffocating everyone in the room. Sakura turned to Yoshio "So your the one that broke the seal" she said as she lifted up her hand and with a flick of the wrist he had a large gash on his leg. Sakura then said some thing that suprised everyone "What's next?"

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed review you don't have to if you don't want to but it would be nice Bye!_

_~Ayame .A_


End file.
